


the only place worth being

by vogelwrites



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blowjobs, Canon Asexual Character, Cunnilingus, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Martin Blackwood, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, jons aceness isnt super discussed, just alluded to, yeah the eye avatar is a voyeur what about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: “Tim, do you want dinner tonight or not?” Martin finally asks, putting down the knife he’s using.Tim laughs to himself, then puts his mouth as close to Martin’s ear as possible and whispers “there’s something else I’dmuchrather eat.”orMartin just wants to make dinner for when Jon gets home, but Tim is just too horny and honestly it be like that sometimes, and Jon comes home earlier than expected.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 352





	the only place worth being

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ ONLY
> 
> this is set post s3! au in which tim survives the unknowing and subsequently gets together with both martin and jon and they get a flat together. also elias never goes to jail so peter lukas is never head of the institute bc i dont fuck with trying to write lonely!martin!
> 
> title is from "cold cold man" by saint motel

Martin is in the process of starting dinner when he feels Tim’s arms wrap around his waist. Tim grabs Martin tightly and puts his chest up to Martin’s back. Martin smiles instinctively, leaning back into the touch and letting his head fall back. Tim kisses Martin’s cheek, lightly swaying them back and forth. Martin smiles and starts cutting carrots for the stew he’s decided he’s making. Tim’s swaying changes after a bit, turns sensual rather than playful, and Martin catches himself gasping.

“Tim. Tim! I’m making dinner!” He laughs, but makes no effort to pull away from the embrace.Tim goes up onto his tiptoes, eyeing the stove, which is empty.

“I don’t see anything _cooooooooking_ …” he singsongs into Martin’s ear. Martin huffs out a breath and attempts to continue his meal preparations. Tim keeps swiveling his hips into Martin’s, trying to wear down his resolve. 

“Tim, do you want dinner tonight or not?” Martin finally asks, putting down the knife he’s using.

Tim laughs to himself, then puts his mouth as close to Martin’s ear as possible and whispers “there’s something else I’d _much_ rather eat.” This earns him a sharp snort from Martin. He follows this up by biting Martin’s earlobe, and Martin finally, _finally_ breaks. He melts into Tim’s arms.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay, you win,” Martin breathes out, turning around to kiss Tim fiercely. His hands curl into Tim’s hair like a vice, holding Tim in place so Martin can kiss him however he wants. He pulls Tim’s head to the side and starts placing open-mouthed kisses on Tim’s jaw and neck, causing Tim to go a bit weak at the knees. Tim groans, hands fisting in Martin’s shirt. Tim gathers himself after a minute, using the hands he has in Martin’s shirt to pull him forward, then wraps his arms around Martin’s hips. He moves his hands downward, grabbing Martin’s ass. Martin groans this time, hot breaths coming out in puffs against Tim’s neck. 

Martin releases Tim’s hair in favor of putting one between Tim’s legs, brushing against the hardness that he knows is there. Tim gasps sharply when Martin palms his dick through his jeans, bucking his hips upwards into the touch. Martin chuckles, pushing his hand down harder until he has Tim whimpering. 

“I want to put my mouth on you,” Martin says, kissing Tim hard. Tim takes one of Martin’s hands in his and drags him over to the couch. Martin guides him down onto it, and Tim laughs. Martin gives him a quizzical glance, almost leaning towards self-conscious.

“This really turned around on me, didn’t it? I was expecting to be taking _you_ apart,” he says around the laughter. Martin shakes his head, and works on taking Tim’s clothes off. As Martin is helping Tim shimmy out of his pants, Tim starts tugging at Martin’s shirt. Martin takes the hint, taking his hands off of Tim long enough to remove his shirt. Once it’s off, Martin’s face is considerably redder and Tim can tell he’s trying to cover himself. “Love looking at you, Martin. Absolutely gorgeous,” Tim says, running a hand up and down Martin’s front. 

Martin’s blush deepens, but he doesn’t try and cover himself anymore, so Tim takes it as a win. Tim doesn’t have much more time to think though, because Martin’s settled between his legs and Tim’s dick is halfway in his mouth. Tim outright _whines_ , grabbing the side of the couch with a grip so hard his knuckles start to turn white. Martin smiles around his dick, and starts sucking him off in earnest. Tim grabs a fistful of Martin’s hair and-

The door opens.

Martin’s head snaps up, and his eyes land on Jon. Jon is wide-eyed and red faced, standing in the doorway like he doesn’t know what to do. 

“Hi, Jon!” Tim calls. “Mind shutting the door? I’m kind of… on display at the moment.”

Jon startles, rushing to close and lock the door. He turns back to his boyfriends on the couch. While Martin has taken his mouth off of Tim, he’s replaced it with his hand, stroking languidly and pulling soft noises from Tim’s mouth. 

“Jon,” Martin says with a soft smile. “I didn’t think you’d be home so soon.”

Jon looks at the two of them, eyes locked on the place where Martin’s got his hand on Tim. His face is continuously getting redder as the seconds pass. He coughs once, twice, and then finally speaks. “I, uh, give me a couple minutes and I’ll be out of your way-”

“Jon, you don’t have to be ‘out of the way’, you’re never _in_ the way,” Martin says, sincerely. He knows Tim agrees, too. 

“Yes, well, thank you, Martin. I do think I’ll go somewhere else as I won’t be of any… use at the current moment.” As Jon starts to head towards the bedroom, Tim coughs, running a hand through his own hair. 

“You can… you can _watch_ , Jon. I saw the way you were looking at Martin’s hand on my cock.”

Jon freezes. “You- you want me to-?”

Tim smiles. “Yeah. I think it would be fun! I’m sure Martin here would _really _enjoy it.”__

__Martin glares at Tim, giving a particularly rough stroke of his hand that sends Tim groaning. He looks back at Jon, who is staring so intently at the pair that Martin feels a rush of wetness in his lower half. His eyes roll back a little as he stares back at Jon, feeling _seen and wanted and loved _. “Jon, fuck,” he gasps, hips moving of their own accord. “Stay.”___ _

____That’s all that Jon needs, apparently, because he determinedly turns around and sits himself in one of the chairs in the living room. Martin and Tim can both see his trousers are tented, but neither of them say anything._ _ _ _

____“Pretend I’m not here,” Jon says after a moment. Martin visibly shudders at his voice._ _ _ _

____“‘Dunno if that’s possible, Jon, Martin seems to get all hot and bothered just by your presence. Not to mention your _voice_ , Jon, good lord. Even I have a wank every once in a while thinking about your voice.” Tim admits, then looks to Martin. “Where were we?”_ _ _ _

____Martin rolls his eyes affectionately and takes Tim’s dick back into his mouth. He licks and sucks at the head for a little while before sucking the entire thing into his mouth and bobbing his head up and down. Tim’s head falls back onto the arm of the couch and he tangles his fingers in Martin’s hair again. Martin continues his movements, changing speeds and pressures over and over until Tim gives a hard pull on his hair._ _ _ _

____“Gonna… gonna come if you don’t stop,” he pants. “Really wanna fuck you.”_ _ _ _

____Martin prepares a reply, but before it passes his lips he hears a small groan. It doesn’t come from Tim’s direction. He looks over at Jon to find the man’s eyes closed tightly, his hand pressed down on the clear bulge in his trousers._ _ _ _

____“You can touch yourself, Jon,” Tim says softly. He must have noticed as well. Jon jumps, face reddening under Tim and Martin’s gazes, but he presses the heel of his hand down onto his clothed cock and grunts softly. “You’re allowed to touch yourself while you watch us.”_ _ _ _

____Jon slowly unbuttons his trousers and slides them off. “You two can, uh, go back to what you were doing, if you’d like.” Martin looks at Tim, who shrugs and leans up to pull Martin into a kiss. Martin keeps tabs on Jon from the corner of his eye, and he has to hold back an audible moan when Jon _finally_ pulls his dick out of his pants and begins stroking it. _ _ _ _

____Tim uses this lapse in Martin’s concentration to (carefully, they _are_ on a couch after all) flip them over and straddle Martin. Martin shouts in surprise, but Tim swallows it with a kiss. He kisses Martin everywhere he can reach. His mouth, nose, cheeks, jaw, chest, stomach, thighs, and finally, his clit. Martin’s hips buck up into Tim’s mouth when he reaches the place between his legs. Tim chuckles, sending vibrations to Martin’s core. _ _ _ _

____“ _Tim_ ,” Martin whines, pushing his hips towards Tim’s mouth. Jon gives a small gasp from across the room. _ _ _ _

____“Like what you see?” Tim asks, sucking Martin’s clit into his mouth. He brings a hand up and runs his fingers along Martin’s opening, not pushing in, just putting pressure there. Martin moans at the touch. “Like it when I touch our precious Martin?”_ _ _ _

____Jon’s mouth falls open. “Yes,” he gasps, hand moving faster on himself. Tim returns his mouth to Martin and slips one of his fingers inside of him. Martin cries out _Tim_ and _yes_ and _more_ , and who is Tim to deny him? He puts a second finger in beside the first, fucking Martin with his fingers and lapping at his clit. Martin is gasping and moaning, hips rocking in time with Tim’s fingers, when they both hear a bitten off groan from Jon. _ _ _ _

____Martin turns his head to the side, looking over at Jon. Jon’s eyes are open and he locks eyes with Martin. The stare is so _intense_ that Martin can feel himself reaching the edge particularly quickly. He blindly reaches a hand out and links it with the hand that Tim doesn’t have inside of him. He physically can’t look away from Jon. Jon, whose hand is still stroking himself with purpose, groans when Martin and Tim link hands. “Jon,” Martin calls. Jon quickens his pace, eyes staring holes into Martin’s own. Tim crooks his fingers in an incredible way and Martin’s legs start to shake._ _ _ _

____“Tim… I’m gonna-” Martin calls, still staring at Jon. Tim gives Jon a questioning look, and Jon nods at Tim before staring right back at Martin._ _ _ _

____Tim crooks his fingers in that way that makes Martin feel like he’s going to fall apart and says “come for me, Martin.”_ _ _ _

____And Martin does. His legs clench around Tim as he catapults over the edge.He cries out a string of words, and Tim’s sure he hears both _Tim_ and _Jon_ in there. After he comes down, he looks back at Jon. Jon is breathing heavily, hand moving faster than it has so far with his hips coming up to meet it. _ _ _ _

____Tim is sitting at Martin’s feet, hand on his own dick stroking himself at a similar pace to Jon. “Tim,” Martin calls. “Fuck me.”_ _ _ _

____They both hear Jon audibly whimper. Tim smiles deviously, lines up with Martin’s entrance, and pushes into him. Tim groans loudly, sinking fully inside of Martin. He gives Martin a few seconds to adjust before fucking him in earnest, thrusting hard enough to shake the couch. “God, Martin, how do you feel _so_ good every single time?” He asks between thrusts. _ _ _ _

____Martin locks eyes with Jon again, and Tim follows Martin’s gaze. “Do you like this, Jon? Like watching me fuck Martin like this? Watching Martin come while _staring at you_?”_ _ _ _

____Jon’s eyes roll into the back of his head as he comes. He spills over into his own hand, managing to keep most of it contained into his palm. After Jon’s finished, Martin looks back at Tim, wrapping his arms around Tim’s shoulders. Tim doesn’t last long after that. Watching both of his boyfriends come makes it pretty easy for Tim to thrust once, twice, three times before pulling out and coming on Martin’s stomach._ _ _ _

____“Fuck,” Tim says after he comes down from his own orgasm. “That was… the hottest thing I’ve been a part of in a while.” He disappears into the bathroom for a minute, coming out with a few piles of toilet paper. He passes one pile to Jon and uses the other to clean Martin’s stomach. He kisses Martin softly once he’s clean and sorts the piles of clothes on the floor, putting on his pants and his loose t-shirt. Martin does the same, while Jon puts his pants and trousers back on once he’s cleaned himself up._ _ _ _

____“So,” Tim starts. “How was that for everyone?”_ _ _ _

____“I, good, wow,” Martin says, laughing softly. “I didn’t realize the effect someone watching would have on me. Well, that someone being Jon definitely amplified it.”_ _ _ _

____“Jon?” Tim asks. “Was that… okay?”_ _ _ _

____“Okay?” Jon laughs, coming over to the couch to sit with them. “I… really enjoyed it, actually. Didn’t know how it would play out but, well, it was really…”_ _ _ _

____“Hot,” Martin supplies. Jon nods, placing his head on Martin’s shoulder._ _ _ _

____“Yeah.” Jon leans up to place a kiss to Martin’s cheek as Tim sits on Martin’s other side, wrapping his arms tightly around him._ _ _ _

____“So, about that dinner you were cooking?”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> poor martin. he just wants to cook a nice dinner for his boyfriends :( it's okay though because tim is _really_ good at giving head so it makes up for it.


End file.
